sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Gaia (Chip)
Light Gaia (ライト・ガイア, Raito Gaia) or known as Chip (チップ, Chippu), which is a nickname given to him by Sonic is a gaian that have battled against Dark Gaia for many years and sealed in slumber in the planet's core with him as well. Appearance :Voice actor: Tony Salerno (English), Ryōko Shiraishi (Japanese) Chip is a small, burgundy and white colored, bronze brown-eyed flying animal (despite of being a Gaian). He has a white tuft hair on the top of his head, similar to his tail, has tiny translucent turquoise wings on his back and a green bauble on his neck. His height is about 45 cm (1 ft 5 in) and weight is 11 lbs. Personality Chip loves chocolate, which he carries throughout the story. He also offers many people a chocolate bar when he meets them as a sign of friendship. He loves food a lot, as seen in Apotos; Sonic is trying to talk to him, but he is distracted by an ice cream stand and completely ignoring him. When they work with Tails to save the kidnapped Professor Pickle Rogers, he is mostly concerned that the Professor might be starving to death, though Chuck assures him that he knows Eggman longer than anyone and is feeding him; even cruelty is not his style. Chip is playful and somewhat not that smart and goofy. Before a boss, he will act threatening and scary (a contrast to how he isn't, as seen in Sonic: Night of the Nightmare, where he is genuinely terrified of the ghosts in the mansion that he and Sonic visit and even faints dead away after Sonic teasingly scares him with a flashlight). Chip is one of the few people who can actually annoy Sonic. Especially when Sonic is in his Nightmare Werehog form. Relationships Friends/Allies *Chuck Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Ash Ketchum *Professor Pickle Rogers *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy the Hedgehog *Christopher Thorndyke *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS Family *Dark Gaia (Dark counterpart) Rivals *Dark Gaia Dislikes *Doctor Eggman Robotnik *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Jack Robotnik *Jessie *James *Mewoth *Dark Gaia Abilities and Powers Despite his small size and appearance, Chip is amongst the strongest characters in the Sonic Pokémon series, possessing a level of power comparable or equal to Dark Gaia itself. As an living embodiment of light, Chip possesses the ability to manipulate light energy, allowing to him to create force fields of light and amplify his own attacks with light energy. Just like Dark Gaia, Chip can draw power from his element (the day and light) to fuel him. He can also achieve flight with the wings on his back and can fly fast enough to keep up with Sonic. Chip shares a strong connection with the Temple of Gaias and can control their inner workings at will. With the aid of the Chaos Emeralds, Chip can call all seven temples to his current location and combine them to form the Gaia Colossus. History Past Synopsis Category:Gaian Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Mystical beings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Good Category:Light